


the best friend, the best boyfriend

by inkandparchment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandparchment/pseuds/inkandparchment
Summary: in this fic, luka is there for marinette after a falling out with alya. together, they indulge in activities that are typically said to be "girly," like having a spa day together, giving each other makeovers, and eating ice cream together while m's on her period. this story is a sort of a role reversal of chem prof's story "best mates" by chem prof on fanfiction.net, and the headcanon i use in this story of luka teaching marinette how to apply eyeliner is inspired by "makeup lessons" by loverofbach on fictionpress.com. the story is also inspired by my love for  male characters that happily fill unconventional gender roles - something's convinced me that luka and marinette's relationship (yes, they are endgame in this fic) would most definitely not fulfill heteronormative standards. warning: alya and lila bashing and excessive use of parentheses
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	the best friend, the best boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all my gratitude to thomas astruc's miraculous ladybug for inspiring this fic - anything you recognize (characters, setting, dialogue, etc) belongs to him! although i wish i did, i unfortunately don't have any association whatsoever to the owners/creators/producers of miraculous ladybug. also, just want to clarify that i never intend to cause any harm or copyright infringement through the publishing of my work on this site. however, i ask that if you take inspiration from anything original in my fics, please let me know and tag me in your own, but please don't copy or plagiarize them here or on other sites without my explicit knowledge and permission.

luka was the best boyfriend. 

marinette knew deep down that he was flawed and she was biased, but she also was so convinced that she was right. in addition to being her boyfriend, he was her best friend (and vice versa). however, while she was aware that all too many lovers called their respective partners by that title, she think hers was one of the few who'd truly filled that role for her.

after alya had cut ties with her after falling for lila's lies hook, line, and sinker, marinette felt so alone.

aside from her ex - best friend, marinette wasn't particularly close to the other girls in her class. sure, they all knew each other well enough and liked each other, but marinette felt that after so many years of not being such close friends with them, it would make the others feel as though they were a second choice or last resort for company due to her fall out with alya, and she did not want to start anymore drama since lila was already causing it in excess.

so, marinette turned to luka. the boy with the most vibrant blue hair that was hardly reconcilable with his subdued nature and mellow personality. though he was quiet by nature, she quickly learned that he didn't have to be loud to be perfectly clear when communicating with her. they could read each other as easily and as naturally as musicians read sheet music. together, they had a rhythm, and each of them was well-versed in anticipating the beat. 

luka knew when marinette was upset. 

normally, he would hold her close in his arms, but today felt different. watching her, he felt something change in her melody, a discordant sense of longing echoed by minor chords. listening more closely, he heard something in the notes that sounded like… guilt?

"you can talk about it, if you want?" asked luka.

marinette sighed, before looking at him, then shook her head. "it's nothing," she mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes. after one more glance at her, luka realized, "are you missing alya?" he asked gently. 

when marinette looked down, guilt and shame spotted her cheeks and ears with a pink hue. "i don't miss her, but i do miss some of the things we did together, i guess?" marinette said, meeting his eyes at last. 

that was the first day he ended up painting her nails.

between the stress of handling her bullies (especially when one had been her childhood best friend), her studies (homework is hard, ok? it's a lot to handle!), and taking commissions for sewing projects (she was only seventeen, give the girl a break already), marinette was in deep need of some self-love and self-care, causing luka to realize it might just benefit the two of them to have at-home spa days together. at first when they were still teens, it was just those shared mani pedis, but eventually it evolved into weekends spent wearing face masks, drinking cheap champagne, and indulging in a relaxing bath together. it was peaceful.

he would also take the time to brush out her hair gently, a beatific smile on both of their faces. while marinette had become rather fond of her pigtails over the years, the hairstyle had also become simply a means of getting her hair out of her face. letting her hair down was a demonstration of her being in pure relaxation mode, and what better way was there for her to reach that point than having luka's fingernails gently grazing her scalp as he ran his fingers through her hair?

luka soon realized that in addition to marinette's lack of expertise with doing her hair and nails, she'd also struggled with makeup.

although marinette was a talented fashion designer, she was not the best at styling others' hair and makeup. in fact, she didn't even bother doing her own most days, leaving her facial features vulnerable to more than a few jabs from chloe and lila over the years. luka, however, had grown up alongside two strong females. and while they often preferred to sport a natural look like marinette, as a child, he had been subject to many of juleka's many childish attempts at giving him a makeover, and while giving her a few in return, he'd learned quite a few things along the way. (marinette subsequently let him style her hair and do her makeup when she went to functions as one of the leading designers in the fashion industry, and had even insisted on him doing her makeup on their wedding day despite many protests that "he's not supposed to see you yet!" oh well. they say that the bride always gets what she wants, don't they?)

however, although marinette lacked the ability to make herself up, luka was able to teach her a thing or two about how to apply eyeliner. and boy, did she end up loving that lesson… (luka couffaine wearing eyeliner ended up being a pretty irresistible combination to one marinette dupain-cheng)

and, as if luka couldn't already be qualified as marinette's best friend due to the spa days and makeovers he'd had with her, he was also there for her during her periods, when she wanted to talk about people they found attractive, and during the times that she wanted to do anything else that normally would have been done with a girl best friend. (like alya, but not, because alya was a pushy and petty and backstabbing little bitch)

yeah, luka would easily share andre's ice cream with her on a hot summer's day as they took a romantic stroll along the seine, but he would also share a tub of the stuff with her while she was crying her eyes out on her period, desperately trying to rid herself of the pain of stomach cramps. he would rub her back, and let her rant wildly about how much she hated her monthly cycle and men and being a woman (he usually brought her some of her parents' famous dupain-cheng macarons, too, and with a small smile she'd thank him, saying that while she hated  _ most  _ men, she could certainly never hate  _ him _ )

he didn't mind when she was pointing out how she liked guys with muscles (especially as she ran her hands down his toned abs), and he was there for her when she asked if he minded that she didn't really fit a normal standard of beauty. while he hated the fact that she was insecure about what she looked like, he loved reminding her that with  _ her  _ bone structure, she already looked  _ so  _ much better on her worst days than some people (like lila or alya) on their best. when she finally cracked a grin in response, tears subsiding to just a slight hiccup, he would always say something along the lines of body positivity and "you're beautiful," thumbing his guitar gently, right before telling her he'd be back, and running out to get another tub of ice cream and dupain-cheng macarons as quickly as he could. 

and yeah, he was her boyfriend, and her fiance, and now, her husband, but she couldn't lie (not that she'd ever want to) - he was most definitely her best friend too.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean to imply that marinette never had any close girl friends after alya, in fact, i think she probably would have become really close friends with rose and juleka, as well as other fashion designers that are her contemporaries in her world. however, i do think that after alya betrayed their friendship by believing all the terrible things of which lila accuses marinette, i feel like marinette would see luka as her closest friend because they just understand each other on such a deep level, and therefore, she would want to share her "girl time" with him. i also want to warn that turning to tubs of ice cream and macarons isn't the healthiest coping mechanism... but as long as you only have them on occasion, it's okay, right? ;) (but on a more serious note, i don't think luka would ever allow marinette to indulge to the point where it would truly threaten her health). comment to let me know if you'd want me to do a version of this from luka's perspective, where marinette does more "masculine" things with him (or just things that he would enjoy doing with guy friends), and please hit me up in the comments with ideas of what they could do together!


End file.
